Underneath Your Clothes
by Valentine Writer
Summary: Eriol smiled and nuzzled his nose on the crook of her neck. His mother once told him that everyone had their own way to express themselves. This was Tomoyo's. Not a lemon.


~Underneath Your Clothes by V. Writer  
  
Somewhere in the house, a radio played faintly Shakira's newest song. "You are a song/Written by the hands of God.But you own the place/Where all my thoughts go hiding/An right under your clothes is where I find them" was the first thing she heard when she opened her eyes. She looked to her side. Eriol Hiragizawa was curled up in his sheets on his side of the bed.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her sleeping husband. His blue locks were sprawled around the pillow, framing his almost angelic face. He is so beautiful, she thought wanting to touch him but dared not in fear that he may wake from his peaceful slumber. From this point of view, she reflected, Eriol looked almost innocent, but he was never innocent. He was born with the knowledge of everything and was forced to abandon a childhood before it actually started. He stirred, but didn't wake. Tomoyo decided that he was beautiful, perfect. She knew she was lucky to have him as her husband, but she also knew that it was a pretense he had willingly accepted to play out for her sake.  
  
Five years ago, she had asked him to marry her and take her away. She had lied to him, telling him she loved him, but he was wise and knew. He had told her so, but he still accepted to help her.  
  
"You'll be like a companion. Sometime, Nakuru and Suppi are not the best travel mates," he had said, as if trying to convince himself that he had made the right choice.  
  
He was a gentleman. They had been married for five years, but he had never touched her. Never. They shared the same bed, but he kept strictly to his side, never crossing the invisible line that had been drawn. To the rest of the world, they were a blissful and happy couple. To each other, they were companions trying to illuminate the darkness they encountered every day. To herself, she wondered what good deed she had done to deserve such a man as Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
She couldn't resist the temptation of touching him. Tentatively, she reached out her hand and ran her finger through his hair gingerly. It felt like a contradiction, smooth and heavy, yet rough, like heavy silk. His skin felt like ivory, cool and smooth. Absentmindedly, she started to sing with the chorus.  
  
"Underneath your clothes,  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory"  
  
"Territory.Is he truly mine?" she wondered, her finger starting to trace his face. "My territory. Mine. No one else's. Mine."  
  
Eriol shifted a little bit and Tomoyo took the advantage to curl up against him, placing his arms around her. She could feel his breathing on the back of her neck. He was warm, so delightfully warm. She felt his stir and knew he was about to wake up. She didn't move, just continued to sing softly.  
  
The addition of heat, made Eriol stir, but he couldn't move much. His arms were holding something. Slowly, he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the bright light before observing his surroundings and investigating the source of the heat. It didn't take him long to realize that he was holding Tomoyo and wondered how it happened. Most probably a mistake. He was about to let go, but her soft singing mesmerized him. He strained his ears to hear what song Tomoyo was singing.  
  
"Because of you  
  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
  
Because of you  
  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
  
When the friends are gone  
  
When the party's over  
  
We will still belong to each other"  
  
Deciding he had heard enough, he started to disengage himself from her, but her hand stopped him. She nearly whimpered as she pressed closer to him and had his arms encircling her tighter. He made a questioning sound, but her answer was to sing the chorus softly.  
  
"Underneath your clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl, honey"  
  
Despite Tomoyo's protest, Eriol untangled one of his hands and brought on them the comforter that lay at the end of the bed. Tomoyo immediately took the hand and placed it on her bare stomach. She snuggled closer to him and Eriol tightened his grip on her. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips, making him grin with male pride.  
  
As if on cue, the song repeated itself.  
  
"You are a song  
  
Written by the hands of God  
  
Don't get me wrong,  
  
This may sound to you a bit odd  
  
But you own the place  
  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
  
And right under your clothes  
  
Is where I find them"  
  
"Underneath your clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory."  
  
"I love you more than all that's on the planet.  
  
You know it is true  
  
Oh baby it's so funny  
  
You almost don't believe it."  
  
"Underneath your clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory."  
  
Eriol smiled and nuzzled his nose on the crook of her neck. His mother once told him that everyone had their own way to express themselves. This was Tomoyo's. He smiled some more and then fell into a deep and peaceful slumber with her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Notes: This is from Shakira's newest album, Laundry Service. The song is of the same title. It is in English and I was happy I didn't have to translate since so much meaning is lost when you do. If you like this fic and want it for you homepage, feel free to take it without the need to ask for permission. I love sharing, just don't steal my copyrights by saying that you wrote it. I plan to write one more fic featuring Eriol and Tomoyo from another of Shakira's songs. I promise that after that one, I will write happier ones, unless you prefer this style. You chose. Once again thanks for reading and the support. For those of you who love E and T, read Chelle-sama's fics. You don't know what you are missing. Akogare, Lie to Me, and Actos Rebeldes (for those who know how to read in Spanish) are also great fics. Don't miss them or you'll regret it. Okay, this is more than enough. Have fun. Your humble servan, V. Writer. 


End file.
